You Belong With Me (lemon)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: request for Taylor S. Jones. somehow i have fallen for my best friend Alfred F. Jones, nut how am i going to confessed to him as a geek and being bullied all the time. contain lemon and violence. AmericaxGeek!Reader


You Belong With Me (lemon)

AmericaxGeek!Reader

Request for: Taylor S. Jones

A/N: I don't the song belong with me by taylor swift or hetalia or the 2Ps or the characters, if you don't like lemon then don't read.

I was in my room sitting on my bed studying from my science book for an upcoming test, I looked up at my next door neighbor's window which the curtains were left open, and I saw my best friend and longtime crush Alfred F. Jones on the phone with his girlfriend name (Girl's name you hate). He hanged up his cell phone; I grabbed my notebook, and grabbed a black marker. Alfred looked out of his window as he sat on his bed and saw me writing something on my notebook. After I was finished writing, I held it up in saying, 'You okay?' Alfred kind of chuckle and grabbed his notebook and black marker in writing something down, then he was finished, he lifted it up as it read, 'Tired of drama.', then I wrote back in saying, 'Sorry ." With a frowning face next to it, then I flipped the next page in writing something else in the next page. As I started to write I didn't know that Alfred had closed the curtains so when I looked up, his curtained was closed and I held up my notebook in saying, 'I love you.' I put my notebook down, finished my studying, so I turned on my music playing, 'You Blong With Me' by Taylor Swift, and started to dance to the music, but what I didn't know was that Alfred opened his curtain, and saw me dancing as he chuckles a bit.

~Time Skip~

The next day at W World Academy everything was like always, as soon as I enter the building, everyone stays away from me like I'm diseased or something, well except, "Hey (Name), how are things going for you?" I heard a very familiar British accent and he is the punk of our Academy, but his always there when there is something going wrong with me, his name is Arthur James Kirkland, then I said as he walks with me, "Same as always, everyone stays away from me for some reason, and I don't know why." I went to my locker to get my things out and luckily for me. Arthur's locker was next to mine, and then he said, "I wish I knew, but hey are things with you and Alfred." ".I almost confessed to him in writing a message, but he didn't get it because he shut his curtain before I could show him my next message to him." I said to Arthur, then he went into his locker and said, "Well sometimes, I guess he doesn't understand things like, how can he stand (Girl's name that you hate), even though I'm his older brother, he won't tell me what's up anymore." "Sometimes I do forget that you two are brothers, I mean you two are complete opposite including Matthew." I said as I got my things and shut my locker, and then Arthur shut his locker as he got his books, then he said, "Well, things could turned around for you, (Name), you'll just have to wait and see." "I guess your right on that one." I said and went to my class as Arthur followed me to my class since the first three classes we have together are English, Math, and History oh did I forget to mention that Alfred was in History class as well.

~Time Skip~

When both of the classes English and Math were finished, I went on ahead to History, since Arthur said he had to talk to one of his friends, so I told that I'll go on ahead and he was okay with that. As I headed to History class, I bumped into (Girl's name I hate the most) and she said, "I can't believe you just bumped into me, freak." "Oh-oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I said then she punched me in the face causing my glasses to fall off, she walked over to me, stepped on my glasses, grabs ahold on my (f/c) collar shirt, slam me onto a locker, and then said, "You listen and you listen good, I know that Alfred is in your History class and I want you to stay away from him at all times, because his mine not yours, is that understood, freak." "Y-Yes." I said then she let go of me then punched me in the stomach making me hold on to my stomach as I fell onto the tile floor, then she started to kick me in any areas possible, then she said between kicks, "Good…because if you do… I'll kill you myself…freak." Then she walked off to her class just as when the bell had just rung

After she left I tried my best in trying to get up, but I losing consciousness, but before I did I saw a group of boys coming towards me then my world went black.

~Time Skip~

I woke up in a room of white, with bandage around my wrist and probably my stomach and other parts, then I heard someone that broke my thoughts, "Oh poppet, thank goodness your awake." I turned my head to the side in seeing someone that looked like Arthur, but it wasn't him, then I asked, "Who-Who are you?" "Hehehe, I'm Oliver Kirkland or more like Arthur's 2P and one of your guardian sent by Arthur himself." Oliver said and just then the Arthur I know came into the door with other people, that looked like my friends that I know even there were that looked like Matthew and Alfred, and the one that looked like Alfred made a sinister smile right me making me a little scared, then Arthur came to me at the bed then I asked, "Ar-Arthur what's going on here and why are there 2P or whatever their call here?" "Because I have asked for their help, (Name), I know about how you are bullied and everything, and so I brought some help in protecting you." Arthur explained then he moved aside as each of them introduced, first Oliver came up and said,"I'm Oliver Kirkland, like I said before, poppet." Then he stepped aside and a teenager that looked like Ivan said, "I'm Vanya, sunflower." Then he moved aside and someone that looked like my Japanese teacher, Mr. Honda Kiku said,"I'm Kuro, Sakura, and in my language mean black." Then he moved aside and that looked like my gym teacher, Mr. Ludwig Belidschemit said, "I'm Lutz, little kitten." then he moved aside then someone that looked like Matthew said, "I'm Mattie or Matt, little maple leaf." Then moved then finally the person that looked like Alfred came up to me, I wanted started to scoot away as far as I could, because something was telling me to stay away from him, he came to my bed and actually climbed on top of me trapping me so I didn't scoot any further away, and he leaned down to my face and said, "I'm Al, it's nice to finally to meet you doll, I hope that we get to know each other soon enough." He started to lean to me again, I went turned towards Arthur and the others for help, but they were already gone from the room. I turned my head back towards Al only to have my lips locked onto his, he then licked my bottom lips causing me to open my mouth in gasp, and he shoved his tongue into mouth in a battle of dominance, he won the battle then he said, "You belong with me." The world went black.

~Real World~

I woke up from the nightmare I had and I saw that I was in the nurse's office, then I saw that Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, and my brother Nikolai was around my bed sitting chair seeing me awake, then my brother said, "You're alright, (Name)?" "Ye-Yeah just I don't know if it was good or bad dream, it felt so real, too, Nikolai." I said to Nikolai then he pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back in calming me down and just then Nurse Dimitri or better yet my older brother came into the curtain room and said, "Oh good, (Name) your finally awake." "Oh hey Dimitri, how long was I out?" I asked, then Matthew said, "You were out for at least four hours and we got the call from Nikolai and Dimitri of what happened." Just when I was about to say something the bell rang then Dimitri said, "Okay everyone it's time for class to start." "Uh if it's alright for you Mr. Alfroskaya (A/N: found the last name in character listing back to story) if I could stay with (Name) for a little bit longer." Alfred said then he nodded his head and everyone else left, I forgot that since he was a football player he can leave at any time for practice, then Dimtri and Nikolai got of what was going to happen and they two left the room leaving Alfred with me alone.

As soon as they left, Alfred rose from his chair, and climbed onto the bed in hovering over me. I was about tosay something then he places his lips onto mine making me squirm in shock and scared since this was like the dream that I had. Alfred then licked the bottom of my lips making me gasp then he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I tried to push him off, but then he grabbed both of my hands and held them above my head. Alfred pulled away and I asked very scared and confused, "W-Why, I thought-" "I broke up with after I confronted with her of what she did to you." Alfred said then let of my hands for a moment and pulled me into a comforting hug and he said into my ears as he started to nip at my ear, "I have loved you for a long time, (Name), I love you." "I-I love you, too, Alfred." I said as I shivered a bit when he licked my ear, then he said, "That's good, because I'm going to make sure you belong with me." "Th-That's my line, Alfred." I said and we laid like this for the rest of the school day.

~Time Skip~

After Alfred convincing my brothers (well mostly Nikolai) to let him take me to his house they were okay with their relationship as long as Alfred didn't hurt me in emotionally or in pain.

Alfred brought me to his house by car in his red mustang as I sat in the passenger's seat up front with Alfred as he drove me to his place. As soon as we got to his place, Alfred got out of his car, went to the passenger side, opened the door for me, but instead of me walking to his door, he picked me up bridal style, when we got to the door, he was able to open it with one hand without dropping me since I had a pretty tight grip around his neck with my arms wrapped around him, he opened the door, he walked inside with me in his arms, he shut the door with his foot he carried me up the stairs into his room, which was left barely opened, he opened the door, then he walked in his room, shut the door with his feet, locked the door, then he carried me onto his bed, and setting me down gently onto his bed. Alfred first started to strip his clothes off first only leaving him in his boxer briefs and then he started to kiss me on my lip slipping his tongue into my mouth, then he pulled away first then down on to my neck looking for my sweet spot on my neck which he did found making me moan a bit, he then licked and suck at it leaving a purple mark on it. He then ripped my (f/c) shirt right off, went down onto my collarbone then onto my breast where he took one side into his mouth licking, and sucking at it while in the other one he massages it with his hand. I moan very loudly as he did so then I said, "P-Please stop teasing me." "As you wish, my dear." Alfred said in a husky way as he pulled away.

He then undid my (f/c) pants, pulled them off along with my panties, he then placed two of his fingers to my face and said, "Suck." So I took his fingers into my mouth, and started to coat then with my saliva. Once they good enough, Alfred pulled them away and pushed one finger inside first making yelp in pain at first then he pushed in his second finger making a scissor motion, then he started to do a thrust motion inside of me, then I said, "Al-Alfred, please…" "I hoped that you would say that, babe." Alfred said as he pulled his fingers away from me and then position himself at my entrance, then slowly started to enter inside of me making moan in pain. Once Alfred was fully inside of me he waited till I was ready for to move, then I nodded my head in letting him know that I was ready, and Alfred started to thrust as fast as he could making me moan then he found my sweet spot making me moan his name loud screaming, "ALFRED THERE DO IT AGAIN!" and he didn't need to be told twice and he started to thrust faster and then within a few minutes, "A-Alfred I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, babe.' Alfred said then we both came together screaming at each other's name. Alfred collapsed in bed right next to me, pulled me into a comforting hug and kissed my forehead and said, "Good night, (Name)." "Good night, Alfred." I said and we both went into a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
